


Burning The Bridges

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen burns her past and her last link to Lance</p><p>Prompt: prompt 8 burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning The Bridges

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Burning The Bridges**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen mentions of past Lancelot/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Gwen burns her past and her last link to Lance  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Word Count:** 228  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 8 Burn  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot Please check the list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**Burning The Bridges**

Gwen knew they couldn’t go on like they had been. She needed to move on. They both did. Arthur was guilty and she couldn’t stop feeling like Lance’s death was her fault.

She needed to do something to put an end to it all. She went to the bedroom and opened the drawer of the bedside table. She took the letter and the photo out and walked toward the kitchen.

Arthur looked up as she passed through the lounge and saw what she had in her hand. He got up and followed her.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“I’m burning the past so we can move on. I want nothing to remind me of Lance. He’s gone and we were over long before you and I started dating. He has no right to have a hold on me.” Gwen took the box of matches out of the pantry and went to the sink she struck a match and lit the letter and the photo on fire.

Arthur put his arms around his wife as they stood there watching the flames turn them to ashes. When there was nothing left. Arthur turned on the water and rinsed away the ashes. “There. It’s done. We are free.”

Gwen turned in his arms and put her arms around his waist. Arthur kissed her curls and tightened his hold on her.  


End file.
